Akame Ga saiyan
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: Gohan gets thrown in the world of akame ga kill what events will take place? Read on to find out!" Pairing : Gohan X Akame
1. Chapter 1

Akame Ga Saiyan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DBZ world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You can't beat me Gohan! Lets settle this shall we? KAMEHAMEHA!" Cell said. Gohan was battered and bruised and was short of one hand and was going to put his all into this last final Kamehameha wave, "THAT'S IT CELL YOUR GOING DOWN! KAMEHAMEHA!" the two waves crashed the power struggle was strong as shockwaves emitted from the colliding beams and tearing apart the earth itself shaking the entire planet.

Suddenly Vegeta came from behind and attacked cell just as cell was momentarily fazed, Gohan used all his power to swallow up the monster "NO THIS CANNOT BE I AM PERFECT!" Cell said as he got vaporized by Gohan's Kamehameha. Gohan lay down on the sand as he relaxed when cell lost, suddenly a dark void sucked Gohan up slowly. The power struggle between cell and gohan was so great that it opened up a portal to another world. "Gohan!" Piccolo said as he flew over to try and grab his student but to no avail…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Akame ga kill world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why are we fishing… I thought this was training Akame!" Tatsumi said. "Well it is training you just don't realize it yet." Akame the black haired girl dressed as a samurai in a red armor holding a menacing looking sword seathed at her waist. "But howwwww?" Tatsumi the brown haired, adventurer looking type of guy said to Akame. "Well first of all its-"Akame said as she stopped halfway. "Well its what? Omph-" Tatsumi said as he was cut off halfway by Akame. "Shh I can sense something is going to happen." As if on cue the sky blackened as thunderclouds converged at the sky and a rippling hole appeared as a bright light fell from the sky and crash landed not far from Akame and Tatsumi. "Lets go check it out shall we?" Akame said as she dragged Tatsumi along.

Time skip: At the crash site

Upon arrival, they saw a bloody beaten up boy in the middle of the large crater immediately Akame and Tatsumi without questions went to aid the boy and brought him back to base

Time skip: At the night raid

Gohan awoke groggily and saw what was an unfamiliar surrounding soon he recalled the battle with cell and how he was sucked into the black hole. The next thing he noticed were 7 people surrounding him 4 girls and 3 guys to be exact. "How are you feeling?" The yellow haired lioness look alike asked "Name's Leone!" she said. "Now the what's yours?" Gohan being groggy and confused thought _"Who are these people? Could it be that after my fight with cell I was thrown into another universe? Because of the black hole? If so then I must be careful I cant say I am from another universe can I? Guess I'll have to fake it…"_ "I am not from around here from a far away place and my name is Gohan!" Gohan said. "You fell from the sky… just tell us the truth Gohan." Akame said with hand on blade and killer intent. "Alright alright fine." Gohan conceded as he told the entire story to Night raid.

"Woah your from another universe? Cool…" Tatsumi said " I'm Tatsumi and that's Sheele, Akame, Mine, Bulat, Lubbo and Leone!" "Now we have one very important question to ask you…" Akame said with steely eyes "We are the Night Raid and we are a resistance group against the evil capitol who is corrupted by the minister that controls the young emperor's mind, where the poor in the city get poorer as the rich gets richer. Are you willing to join us for assassinations and killing? You either join or die its that simple we can't trust a stranger with our identities remember we are wanted criminals in the capitol." "Sure I'll help! But I do not kill unless necessary." Gohan said.

"Alright then let's test your abilities." Akame stated as she motioned Gohan to follow her to the training grounds.

"Are you ready Gohan?" Akame asked as she drew her Masamune. "Akame you seriously going to go straight for the kill?" Leone said. "If he defends he is in if not… he dies." Akame simply stated cooly. Akame immediately rushed forward at gohan to deliver a killing blow. Thinking Gohan would dodge she swung her sword down. On the contrary Gohan just stood there with one finger out smirking. Stopping the sword dead in its tracks as Akame was pushed back by the force. Akame shocked and stunned shouted " What imperial arm are you using!?" "None… what's an imperial arm?" Gohan said. _"No way! He blocked my attack with just a finger? How strong is this boy?"_ Akame thought. "Look Akame I don't want to hurt you so can you please back down and let me in the night raid?" Gohan asked "Don't get so cocky!" Akame said as she swung her sword with blows so fast that the naked eye can't see. However to Gohan it was just as slow as a turtle crawling on the sand in the beach. Gohan blocked every single attack and punched akame in the face so hard that it sent her flying. "AKAME!" Everyone akame wasn't badly wounded but was just breathless. _"No way… He is so strong! We have to let him into the night raid to prevent the capitol from taking him."_ Akame thought "All right your in." "Ok! That's great so tell me again what are these imperial arms you speak of?" Gohan asked. After Akame told Gohan the entire history of the Capitol it was dark out and they went to sleep, Gohan slept with Tatsumi as they had no other room.

A/N: So how was it great or not? Leave a review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Leone the mini spar

Akame Ga Saiyan

Hey guys! I'm backkkkkk and in any case I do not really know who to pair Gohan up with… so I'm gonna put a vote Akame, Mine or Leone. Would really appreciate your advice. Anyways on to the story.

Gohan awoke in the middle of the night because he couldn't sleep. Then he saw Tatsumi awake too. "Hey Tatsumi… What is your imperial arm? I haven't seen you holding one yet." He asked. "Well, I'm new here… I do not really have an imperial arm to work with so I use my trusty one handed sword." Tatsumi replied. "Hey I was wondering… what is ki actually I mean we told you our way of strength through imperial arms. Could you tell us yours?" Tatsumi said "Well sure I could, but let me tell it to the rest in the morning first so that everyone will know and not only you." Gohan said. "Ok." Tatsumi said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can someone go wake Gohan?" Akame asked "Well he is not officially part of the team yet… we have not asked boss whether he is officially part of the team" Leone said "Who is not part of what?" A voice rang out from nowhere. "Boss!" Everyone said. "Enough with the boss… call me Najenda please" Najenda said. "All right so what's this about a new recruit? After one week you found another one?" Najenda said. Akame explained the entire situation to her and about the fight. "Well you see when Gohan-" Akame said when suddenly, someone from behind said " I heard my name? Did someone call me?" Gohan said. "Gohan! Just in time, there is someone we want you to meet! The boss!" Lubbo said. At the sound of boss Gohan immediately straightened up and greeted Najenda formally. "No need to be so formal what was it? Gohan right? Please just call me Najenda. I heard you are very strong and capable for Akame to allow you into the night raid. Now then to test you. Leone! Go and fight this boy one on one let's see how he deals with you." Najenda said. "Alright! I'm so pumped!" Leone exclaimed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the training grounds~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right Leone no holding back. I want this to be a fair fight." Gohan stated as he got into stance. "Fine! Lets gooooooo!" Leone immediately charged at Gohan at the speed of a lion. Leone fired punches and blows at Gohan at rapid speed but to Gohan it was just like he was fighting Vegeta during the saiyan saga. Her punches didn't even tickle to Gohan but he had to let out a bit of a grunt to fake it to seem to the others that he was not so strong. Leone threw a left hook but gohan saw that coming and countered with a right round house kick. At that moment Leone felt immense pain coming from her rib and she stepped back clutching her right rib. "Come on Leone! Come at me with killer intent right now!" Gohan taunted at that moment Leone's killer intent boiled up to the maximum and rushed at Gohan. Gohan surprised by the sudden increase in bloodlust put too much power in the punch and it sent Leone flying through the trees creating major shockwaves as he punched Leone "Oops maybe I overdid it." Gohan said as he sweat dropped. He went over to Leone and checked on her. At that moment, Leone came bursting out from the wall ready to pounce on Gohan. Gohan was a bit surprised by this and barely defended against Leone, Gohan jumped away from Leone and he checked his wrists. His wrists were scratched by Leone's claws, he grunted a little and got back into fighting stance. "Nice one! Didn't see that coming." Gohan said. "Thanks kid my imperial arm lets me heal at an incredible rate far beyond the capabilities of us humans now then let's get the real show on road whaddaya say?" Leone explained as she was ready to continue her onslaught. "Alright if you say so." Gohan said. As he too got in ready position. A staring competition took place as both fighters waited for an opening. Leone was the first to rush deadlier than ever. Gohan however didn't flinch as leone was about to deliver a barrage of punches at Gohan blow after blow Gohan dodged and defended so well that the other members of night raid were stunned at such speed and agility. After awhile Leone became sluggish and gohan went all out attack on Leone as he delievered a barrage of kicks and punches as well and after the last punch, he sent a barrage of ki blasts at Leone as Leone flew through the air and was rendered helpless.

Leone laid on the ground sustaining heavy injuries and Gohan got a little bit worried and once again went to check on her. All of night raid rushed over as fast as possible to check on Leone as they were stunned by the display of this boy's power _"This boy even without an imperial arm beat Leone through his raw strength and power, he is dangerous and he could either lead to the destruction or salvation of this capital, thank god that he was picked up by us and seems pure at heart."_ Akame thought as shen carried Leone up towards the night raid.

"Gohan!" Najenda called. "Tell me are you using an imperial arm to artificially boost your abilities? No human can possibly that strong! If you are not, teach us your powers and we can gain powers to overtake the corrupted capital!" Gohan heard this and agreed but told them that they will not be able to attain powers as strong as him. But only a fraction of his powers as he was not entirely Human.

The moment Gohan said that everyone was curious about Gohan's past but dare not ask him except for one person. "Hey Gohan then does that mean you're an alien? But you look so human!" Tatsumi said at this gohan told them that when they reached back to base they he will tell them the story of his past and his race.

A/N : Again sorry for the long update! I will try to keep it to minimum of 2 weeks per chapter as I still have my other story, Saiyan X Hunter to catch up with please leave a review and tell me how I should improve oh and comment who you want gohan to be paired with


	3. Chapter 3: Gohan's story

Akame Ga Saiyan

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in awhile very busy these days well enjoy!

Recap: Gohan fought Leone and accidentally revealed that he was not human.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At night raid's base~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"All right Gohan, spill it! What's your story everyone is dying to know." Akame asked. "All right, all right calm down… so basically in my world I am not a full blooded human, nor am I a full blooded alien. I am half human half alien, and this alien race of mine is called the saiyans." Gohan explained "Woah woah hold up Gohan what do you mean by full blooded?" Tatsumi asked. "I'm getting to that part… see my dad was part of this alien race as he was sent to my earth to take over the planet and bring 'glory' to the saiyans. However my father did not take over the planet but instead became the protector. The Saiyan race is a race where they take over planets and sell them to buyers… an evil race you might call it. But now they are extinct thanks to the intergalactic tyrant Frieza who destroyed the planet. The only saiyans who are alive is me, a younger Saiyan named trunks and a man named vegeta, we pose no threat to the world and when I crashed here we had just defeated a monster threatening to destroy my earth." Gohan further explained. After hearing this Night raid was beyond shock and tried to comprehend what Gohan had just said. As Najenda looked outside it was dark and she told them to go and sleep as tomorrow she will give out assignments.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Gohan! Tatsumi!" Najenda called them as they came into the dining hall. "I have a mission for you. Assassinate the man named ogre he has been misusing his authority as a general and have made deals with this man called Gamal to buy women I will have akame and Leone take care of Gamal for ogre I expect you two to take care of it." Najenda said Gohan and tatsumi nodded as they went on ahead to complete their mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the DBZ world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"GOHAN WAS SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE?!" Chichi shouted as she just heard the new from piccolo and as they were summoning the dragon to try and bring Gohan back. When Shenron appeared Bulma asked him "Shenron! We would like to bring Gohan back from the dead please!" Bulma asked "THIS GOHAN YOU SPEAK OF IS NOT IN OTHER WORLD HE HAS BEEN TRANSPORTED TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" Shenron replied "Could you bring him back from wherever he is" Bulma asked again "MY POWER IS NOT SUFFICIENT TO CROSS DIMENSIONS! PORUNGA'S POWER SHOULD SUFFICE GO TO NAMEK AND FIND THW DRAGONBALLS THERE TO BRING BACK THE ONE YOU CALL SON GOHAN!" Shenron said. Everyone quickly decided to help Bulma build the space ship.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan was hiding in the shadows as Tatsumi lured Ogre to a secluded area. "Ogre senpai! Please I want to be enrolled in the military!" Tatsumi pleaded "I knew it! Just enrol the same way everyone did I do not give anyone special treatment!" Ogre said. Tatsumi unseathed his sword as he delivered the killing blow and ogre fell to the ground. "Mission complete" tatsumi whispered as he walked away. Suddenly Ogre stood back up and raised his axe as he was about to kill Tatsumi. Gohan came from the shadows and punched him, this sent him flying to a brick wall. Gohan was not done yet as he wanted to ensure the kill and shot multiple ki blasts at Ogre. "I've seen your file and have no qualms on killing you you sick freak!" Gohan said.

"Thanks Gohan! You saved my skin" Tatsumi smiled and said. "Tatsumi remember even when the enemy is down you have to be on your guard! Do you understand?" Gohan lectured "Okay…" Tatsumi said defeated. Both of them walked back to the night raid base.

"Report!" Najenda said as both groups arrived back. Tatsumi and Gohan said what happened and Akame and Leone also reported back successful. Akame was not convinced and lifted up Tatsumi's shirt and checked for injuries, Tatsumi embarrassed by this blushed and panicked. Akame proceeded to lift up Gohan shirt and was astonished to see so many scars on the boy. "Thank goodness both of you are ok! Last time there was a member who didn't report his injuries and ended up dead…" Akame recalled. Tatsumi suddenly asked "Hey Gohan why do you have so many scars?" "Well I have been doing survival training since I was 4 and most are my scars are from major fights" _"Four?! Not even the capitol trains their assassins that young! At most maybe 7 or 8!"_ Akame thought. "Gohan why did you have to train at such a young age?" Najenda asked "Well there were these 2 evil Saiyans who threatened my planet and since my dad was dead at that time I had to help as I had hidden potential that was said to rival my father's" Gohan explained. By this point in time everyone was exhausted and decided that it was time for bed.

Time skip to after Tatsumi's training

It has been a few uneventful days as the night raid were busy training and preparing themselves for the upcoming revolution as Najenda suddenly called Akame, Tatsumi and Gohan for a job. "Zanku the beheader is running loose! Find him and defeat him!" All of them went out to the capitol to fulfil their mission. On the way to the capitol Tatsumi asked "So who is this Zanku?" "He used to be the executioner of those found 'guilty' by the minister after cutting off so much heads I'm positive he has gone insane" Akame replied

When they reached the capitol, they split up and tried to find Zanku. Tatsumi was lured by Zanku as he saw Sayo and was trapped and cornered. Zanku's imperial arm could read a person's mind and Tatsumi's movements were all read and as Zanku was a about to deliever the finishing blow he suddenly felt and invisible force blow him away. As Tatsumi turned looked around he saw Gohan who was clearly enraged "Zanku! Fight me!"

A/N: Heyyy guys! I'm back! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was sort of a filler I guess because there was really not much fighting involved as Gohan had to tell his past and all. Also if you guys would like me to come up with a power scale I can do that. Please also tell me who I should ship Gohan with here are my thoughts its either Akame or Leone I'm gonna make Tastumi X Mine soo please leave a review guys thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: Gohan and sheele

Akame Ga Saiyan

Recap: Gohan enters to save tatsumi.

"Zanku fight me!" Gohan said as he entered the battle. "Well well well… Another night raider, Guess I get to kill 2 in one day!" Zanku said as he charged towards Gohan "Gohan! His imperial arm allows you to read you're mind!" Tatsumi said as Gohan dodged zanku's blade and moved away. _"Read my moves… in that case…"_ Gohan thought as he closed his eyes and concentrated. "Getting cocky are we?!" Zanku said as he wanted to read his mind _"What?! His mind… I can't read it!"_ Zanku thought as Gohan just charged at him and used purely instinct to thrash Zanku. Zanku was on the defensive as he said " Not bad! Clearing your mind eh! Well check out my secret technique!" Zanku said as the imperial arm's eyes opened. Suddenly Zanku was replaced by Piccolo and Goku. "Piccolo? Father? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked "Give up Gohan!" 'Piccolo' said "You couldn't defeat cell before I died because of you're stupid arrogance!" 'Goku' said "Father I'm sorry…" Gohan said as he knelt to his knees and 'Goku' walked toward him and said "It's time for you're retribution!" As 'Goku' was about to strike down Gohan Akame came in murasame in hand and blocked 'Goku' Zanku reappeared as the images faded. Gohan was in a bit of a daze and shock as he tried to process what had just happened. "Gohan are you alright?" akame said "Yeah… Akame be careful this guy shows you the ones you care most about and uses them against you." Gohan said as akame just charged straight in. This time Zanku did not waste time and just used his secret technique as he was replaced by Kurome. Akame was stunned for awhile but killed 'Kurome' in the end "How… you were supposed to see the one you loved…" Zanku said before he died "I loved her so I killed her quickly." Akame said as she checked on both Tatsumi and Gohan before they left back to night raid.

As they went back to report to Najenda they discussed who will Gohan and tatsumi be training under next. The unanimous decision was Sheele.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to morning~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tatsumi and Gohan awoke to Akame's cooking. Gohan had wolfed down his share while Tatsumi had also eaten. Sheele and Mine were still in their rooms. "Why don't you go wake them up?" Najenda asked the Gohan and Tatsumi. Both of them nodded their heads as they proceeded to wake up Sheele and Mine. Tatsumi went ahead to wake Mine up while Gohan went to wake Sheele up. When Gohan woke Sheele up sheele tried to find her specs and in the process dropped them. Gohan helped her pick it up and passed the specs to her _"She seems like such a nice girl and a little bit of an airhead I wonder why she is here in night raid?"_ "So Gohan! Are you ready for your training? Where is Tatsumi by the way?" Sheele asked as if on cue a huge blast was heard and a voice shouted "TATSUMIIIIII! HOW DARE YOU PEEP AT ME YOU PERVERT!" Mine's voice resounded across the base. "I-I didn't mean to!" Tatsumi defended as he ran away from the enraged Mine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip to training~~~~~~~~~~~~

Both Gohan and Tatsumi were in the fast moving currents of the river while wearing heavy armor Gohan easily swam and held his own while Tatsumi was struggling to hold his own against the strong rapids. After awhile they came out and Sheele praised them for doing such a good job. Suddenly tatsumi asked "Sheele why don't you have a chore around the base?" Sheele explained that it would be more of a hindrance to the night raid if she had a chore as she always messes things up. "Sheele… Why are you in this line of work? You seem like such a nice girl yet this job doesn't suit you." Gohan inquired Sheele then said " Well Gohan my story is that everyone said I had a screw loose in my head or just that I was dumb. Only 1 friend helped me in these times and something happened to her. Her ex boyfriend came into her house one day when I was there and almost strangled her to death. At that moment I did not hesitate to kill him… usually people who have killed someone would normally be frightened or be scared. But I was calm, I felt relieved and lifted. From then on I knew what I specialized in. Assassination, I decided to join night raid as it was a good way to assassinate people who are evil and are enemies of justice." After hearing this Gohan and tatsumi felt sad for sheele and it reminded them about their own personal grieviances. Suddenly Sheele hugged them and said to them " Don't worry! I'll always protect my combrades no matter what." Suddenly all of them were called back as they were each called for a job.


End file.
